The electrical connection for an electrified sun visor usually comprises a cable with a cable connector. The cable is conducted in a cavity in the roof and hangs downwardly with an excess length into the vehicle interior. A cable with a cable connector which is passed through the securing arm is likewise connected at the sun visor. During the assembly the two cable connectors must first be plugged together; afterwards the excess length of the cable must be led back into the cavity in the roof and then the holder of the sun visor must be secured at the roof by means of screws.
The attachment of the sun visor is time consuming and prone to errors, since if the excess length is not correctly laid into the cavity in the roof, the cable can be damaged by the screws. In addition the entire work step requires much manual labor.